Illusions of the soul
by Just a Blank Space
Summary: Tatsuki se siente sola. Renji no soporta el mundo de los humanos. Tatsuki decide vivir su vida alejada del grupo, lo que no cuenta es con la irritante presencia del pelirrojo que ha tomado como hobby el hacerle la vida imposible. TatsukixRenji
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach o de cualquier otra serie que pueda ser mencionada aquí me pertenecen.**

**Titulo: ILLUSIONS OF THE SOUL  
**

**Fandom: Bleach**

**Rating: NC13 (De momento)**

**Pareja: Tatsuki/Renji**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo I: Pains of the heart**

**

* * *

**

Arizawa Tatsuki se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Su despertador, un artilugio de lo más extraño, que Orihime le había regalado piaba, si, piaba, sin cesar avisándola de que era hora de levantarse. La joven gruñó y volvió a dejarse envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

- ¡Tatsuki-chan! - la voz de su madre, demasiado aguda, pero amable la volvió a despertar minutos más tarde. - Cariño, te he dejado el desayuno en la mesa. Date prisa o vas a llegar tarde, son ya las 7:30.

¿7:30?

Tatsuki se incorporó de la cama a toda velocidad y empezó a vestirse a toda prisa, a la vez que se peinaba y se lavaba la cara. ¡Iba a llegar tarde a clase, de nuevo!

Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, y cogió de la mesa las tostadas que su madre le había preparado.

- ¿Cómo es que vas tan tarde?- preguntó su padre, que se estaba arreglando el nudo de la corbata en frente del espejo del salón.

- ¡Me he dormido! Tengo que salir a toda prisa.- contestó la chica con un cacho de tostada en la boca mientras se precipitaba hacia la salida.

- ¡No hables con la boca llena!- le riñó su padre- Ya sabes que no me gusta que seas tan poco femenina, pero cariño, la buena educación es algo importante que te abrirá muchas puertas a lo largo de tu vida, así que hazle caso a tu padre...

El padre de Tatsuki se quedó hablando con la puerta, ya que la joven había salido dando un portazo.

- Esta niña.- gruñó su padre colocándose bien las gafas- No sé porque no se comporta como alguien de su edad... Tanto Karate y tanta pelea...

- Vamos, cariño.- murmuró la madre de Tatsuki con una semisonrisa. - Déjala que haga lo que quiera y que sea feliz. Ya hablamos con ella que mientras saque buenas notas y sea responsable con sus estudios la íbamos a dejar hacer lo que quisiera.

- ¡Pero podría ser más femenina!- protestó el hombre mientras miraba su reloj- No sé a quien ha salido la verdad...

- Oh, cariño. Verdaderamente eres un gruñón por las mañanas. ¿De verdad quieres que tu pequeña se vea rodeada de chicos que quieran salir con ella?

- Dios nos libre- murmuró el padre de Tatsuki con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Tatsuki entró en su instituto sin aliento. A pesar de estar muy bien entrenada físicamente, había corrido con todas sus fuerzas y no podía más. ¡Además llegaba un cuarto de hora tarde!

Subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su clase, donde se encontró con un grupito de desconocidos obstruyendo la entrada al aula.

Se trataba de cinco estudiantes desconocidos, de aspecto muy extravagante. La que más normal parecía era la única chica del grupo, que solo llamaba la atención por sus grandes atributos femeninos.

Los otros tres eran de lo más dispares, un chico bajito que parecía más bien un alumno de primaria y cuyo cabello plateado hizo parpadear a Tatsuki, un alumno calvo, o cuya cabeza estaba rapada, otro que llevaba unas pestañas postizas rarísimas y por último el más alto de todos y el que más llamaba la atención, un pelirrojo con aspecto insolente, que llevaba su larga melena recogida en una coleta y mostraba un montón de tatuajes orgullosamente.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?- preguntó el de las pestañas extrañas. La chica, o más bien mujer le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso no lo notas?

Tatsuki no pretendía escuchar más, bastantes problemas tenía ya con el hecho de llegar tarde. Con un último esfuerzo corrió hacia la puerta y medio empujó al pelirrojo que la estaba acaparando.

- Paso, por favor. -murmuró entrando sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Hey! - oyó a sus espaldas protestar a alguien- ¿Que maneras son esas? - ¡Malditos hum...

Tatsuki se miró las uñas. Siempre las llevaba cortas, pero hacia dos días se le había clavado una astilla entre la uña y la carne y la molestia no pasaba.

La profesora le había llamado la atención. Era el quinto día del mes que llegaba tarde por quedarse dormida. La profesora le advirtió que si seguía retrasándose tendría que recuperar el tiempo perdido al final de la clase, afortunadamente la regañina no duro mucho debido a la llegada de los nuevos alumnos.

Al parecer eran conocidos de Ichigo, aunque por la cara que este había puesto no parecía que le hiciese mucha gracia tenerlos en la clase.

La chica se llamaba Matsumoto Rangiku, el bajito Hitsugaya Toshiro, el que no se sabía si era calvo o si tenía el pelo afeitado al cero respondía al nombre de Madarame Ikkaku, el de las cejas extrañas y comportamiento afeminado era Ayasegawa Yumichica y el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos se llamaba Abarai Renji.

Tatsuki bostezó y se frotó los ojos por décima vez consecutiva. Últimamente dormía mal. Las cosas estaban cambiando, se notaba en el ambiente.

Antes de verano se había sentido dolida por el distanciamiento de Ichigo.

Notaba como incluso Orihime, su mejor amiga estaba como en otra onda. Ellos cuatro, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad e Ishida formaban un extraño y cerrado grupito.

Si, todavía dolía.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño. No se iba a dejar vencer por las circunstancias. Si Ichigo ya no valoraba su amistad no era su culpa. ¿Acaso había hecho algo para molestarle? ¿O a Orihime?

A mitad de vacaciones de verano había decidido centrarse en sus cosas y ser fuerte como siempre había sido. No necesitaba a nadie para seguir adelante. Las artes marciales le ocupaban casi todo su tiempo, de todas maneras.

Lo que la corroía por dentro eran los sueños y las cosas extrañas que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor.

A veces juraría ver enormes seres monstruosos y deformes pululando por la ciudad, impregnándola de una extraña energía negativa.

Por las noches, cuando trataba de dormir oía voces, gritos, suplicas, lamentos, lloros... Sus sueños se teñían de sangre, y solía alzarse de la cama exaltada a eso de las 3 o 4 de la mañana, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte en el pecho que parecía que iba a explotar.

Normalmente lo habría hablado con sus dos mejores amigos, Ichigo y Orihime... Pero vistas las circunstancias no se atrevía. ¿Qué diría Ichigo si le contase lo de sus visiones ¡Incluso a veces le había visto a él, con ropas de samurái negras!

La tomaría por loca y le dejaría de dirigir la palabra, seguramente.

-¿Tatsuki-chan? ¿Estás bien? - la voz de Orihime la saco de sus ensoñaciones. La campana que daba por finalizadas las clases había sonado hacía rato y se había quedado sentada con la mirada perdida.

- Sí, sí. - respondió levantándose y rascándose su corta cabellera oscura. - Estaba pensando en cosas y he perdido la noción del tiempo...

- ¡Oh! - Orihime le pincho el brazo sonriendo- ¡Tatsuki-chan está enamorada y no me lo ha dicho!

-¿Eh? - Tatsuki negó con la cabeza violentamente- ¡No es eso! ¡Nada que ver!

Las dos jóvenes salieron de la clase hablando alegremente y a Tatsuki se le alegró un poco el corazón.

Como siempre la comida de Orihime era de lo más peculiar. Esta vez había traído un bocadillo de miel con atún y naranjas.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en su mesa de siempre hablando de sus cosas, cuando de repente de otra mesa en la que estaban sentados Ichigo, Chad, Ishida y los alumnos nuevos se acercó la chica nueva, Matsumoto Rangiku.

- Inoue-san - llamó la mujer sonriendo amablemente- ¡Tenemos que contarte un montón de cosas sobre nuestras... vacaciones! ¿Podrías venir a sentarte con nosotros un momento?

Tatsuki no dijo nada, pero sus labios se tensaron en una línea severa. Cuando Orihime se levantó y sonriéndole le pidió disculpas por irse, una horrible sensación se apoderó de Tatsuki.

Sin decir nada se levantó y salió de allí.

_Necesitaba respirar aire fresco._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:** Creo que en un futuro este fic puede ir yendo AU, porque iré muy a la par con el manga, y entre que introduciré nuevas situaciones y este fic estará mas que nada centrado en la relación de Tatsuki con Renji, no creo que pueda seguir con la línea temporal normal del manga.

Otra cosa, si veis que entre las exclamaciones o interrogaciones hay unos puntos que no vienen a cuento, es para que no se me borren. ¿No os ha pasado cuando vais a subir las historias que se come los signos de interrogación, exclamación que están juntos? Si sabéis otro método para que esto no pase¡Decidme, please!

Por cierto, veo que no hay mucha gente escribiendo fics de Bleach. Es una pena. . ¡A ver si la gente se anima mas, que es una serie increíble!

_Advertencia: Lenguaje soez, palabrotas… Por parte de Tatsuki y Renji. Son así…_

* * *

**Capitulo II: Remembrance**

* * *

Tatsuki observó aburrida a los estudiantes desde su sitio privilegiado entre las ramas de uno de los naranjos más antiguos del jardín. 

Subirse a los árboles era algo que siempre le había gustado hacer. Ya desde pequeña, ella e Ichigo solían pasarse las tardes tratando de construir cabañas en la copa de estos. Siempre peleaban por ver quien era el líder de su frágil fortaleza, y normalmente ambos acababan en el suelo, riendo o llorando, pero con los brazos y las piernas llenos de rasguños y moratones. Eran tiempos felices.

Normalmente el sentarse en las ramas más altas de un árbol le provocaba una sensación de bienestar y de paz que era casi adictivo, sin embargo en esos momentos su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado repitiendo una y otra vez la escena ocurrida un rato antes, como para dejarla disfrutar del momento. Las hermosas hojas ovales de un tono verde brillante, los rayos de sol que trataban de pasar entre las frondosas ramas, el suave aroma a azahar… Nada de ello parecía atravesar la coraza de malestar que la envolvía.

– ¡Arizawa!

Debajo de ella Keigo sonreía agitando la mano.

– Las clases de la tarde empiezan en cinco minutos- le recordó antes de seguir para adelante no sin antes sonreírla por ultima vez. Keigo siempre tan optimista, siempre de buen humor. ¿Acaso su única preocupación son las mujeres hermosas? Era lo único que podía con el.

Tatsuki suspiró molesta y saltó desde la rama en la que se encontraba, a unos 3 metros de altura al suelo sin ninguna dificultad. Sus pies se posaron en el suelo con precisión y elegancia.

Nada mas entrar en clase se fijó en que "el grupito" estaba en la parte de atrás hablando de sus cosas. Orihime que estaba mirando hacia delante sonrió y la saludó con la mano.

– ¡Tatsuki-chan! . ¿Dónde te has metido? – preguntó dando un grito.

Tatsuki sonrió y la saludó con la mano.

– Tenía cosas que hacer – respondió tratando de que su voz sonase firme y segura.

Orihime asintió y volvió su mirada hacia la gente que la rodeaba centrándose nuevamente en la conversación. Tatsuki suspirando se sentó enfrente de su pupitre y empezó a garabatear en un cuaderno.

Pronto entro su tutora y la clase hubiese sido tan monótona como siempre de no ser por un pequeño incidente que hizo que el mal día de Tatsuki empeorase definitivamente.

– ¡Clase! – La profesora energética como siempre, hojeó unas hojas sonriente – Como sabéis, hoy mismo nos han llegado cinco nuevos alumnos. Espero que les hayáis recibido con los brazos abiertos – la clase asintió mas o menos convencida ya que casi ninguno de ellos había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con los nuevos – ¡El problema es que estamos ya en el segundo mes de clase y vuestros nuevos compañeros van a estar retrasados en casi todas las materias. Para solucionar este problema me he tomado la libertad de ponerles en parejas con alguno de vosotros hasta que se adapten y alcancen el nivel optimo¡Espero que trabajéis duro y les ayudéis lo máximo posible!

La clase se alborotó. Murmullos por un lado, risitas agudas por parte de un grupito de chicas que miraban con ojos voraces a los chicos nuevos e indiferencia mezclada con algo de incomodidad en la cara de los nuevos. Tatsuki trato de ocultarse detrás de sus libros. Ya seria mala suerte que le tocase a ella… Nah, se dijo volviendo a levantar la vista, no puede ser. El karma no puede ser tan vengativo conmigo.

– Bueno pues, a ver, Matsumoto-san se sentara con Asano-kun, Hitsugaya-kun con Kurosaki-kun, Madarame-kun puede sentarse con Shizuka-chan, Abarai-kun con Arizawa-san y Ayasewawa-kun puede ponerse al lado de Takeshi-kun. Quiero que sepáis que aparte de hacerlo por vuestros compañeros, se os tendrá en cuenta en vuestras notas finales. Ahora por favor, cambiaros de sitio.

La clase se revoluciono aun más. Los elegidos se lamentaban, los no elegidos también. Los nuevos parecían confundidos pero empezaron a mover sus sillas y mesas para ponerse al lado de sus nuevos compañeros. La profesora trataba de hacerse oír entre el griterío, diciéndoles que por favor no hiciesen ruido ya que había gente estudiando en las otras aulas. No tuvo mucho éxito.

A Tatsuki no le venia nada bien. Estaba muy ocupada por las tardes con sus clases de karate, además estaba el club de artes marciales del instituto, sus deberes de clase y sus obligaciones en casa.

– ¡Arizawa! . ¿Quién es? – pregunto el pelirrojo con un tono de voz claramente altivo, recogiendo sus cosas y buscando con la mirada.

Tatsuki le observo con ojo crítico. Menudo idiota.

– Aquí – respondió alzando la mano.

Abarai Renji clavo sus ojos oscuros en ella unos instantes, y murmurando algo por lo bajo y se sentó a su lado.

Tatsuki no le hizo ni caso en lo que quedo de clase, ni siquiera se digno a mirarle.

Algo acerca del pelirrojo le molestaba. Él se paso toda la clase con el codo apoyado en la mesa y mirando a las musarañas.

Tatsuki estaba pensando en quedarse a hablar con su tutora después de la clase para que pusiese a Abarai con otra persona. Sin embargo acabo por desestimar la idea ya que como llevaba llegando a clase tarde varios días seguidos no estaba entre las alumnas favoritas de su profesora. La idea de pedir ese favor y recibir otra regañina le atraía poco o nada.

Al terminar la clase Tatsuki empezó a recoger sus cosas con prisa. Cuadernos, libros, bolis, todo metido sin orden alguno en su mochila.

En media hora tenia que estar en el Dojo para sus clases de karate y después tenia que ponerse con el proyecto de sociales que les acaban de mandar y que pintaba ser bastante pesado.

– Oi, Arizawa – la voz algo ronca de Renji la hizo parar en seco. Alzo la vista y clavo sus ojos castaños en los de el interrogativamente.

– ¿Si?

A pesar de no caerle bien en un principio, no iba a ser maleducada con el. Después de todo no había hecho nada para ganarse su desprecio, simplemente tenia aires de gamberro, de chulo y de bocazas, pero no se sentía bien prejuzgando a nadie por su apariencia, así que trato de ponerle una cara amigable.

– Puedes hacerme el trabajo que acaban de mandar, pero hazlo bien. No quiero chapuzas – le dijo secamente, como si tuviese algún derecho en ordenarla semejante cosa.

Tatsuki abrió los ojos con incredulidad y abrió la boca asombrada. ¿Había oído bien?

– ¡Pero que dices, anormal! . ¿Quieres que te parta la cara? – le gritó furiosa no pudiendo contener su ira. Si algo la caracterizaba es que tenia un carácter volátil, no por nada la mayoría de chicos del instituto la tenían miedo…. ¿Quién se creía que era ese tío? . ¡Lo que le faltaba por oír!

La expresión de Renji cambio a una de perplejidad y de esta a una de superioridad rápidamente. La miro desde su metro ochenta y muchos y frunció el ceño amenazadoramente.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño a su vez, pero no tenia intención de meterse en problemas en clase así que termino de recoger sus cosas y antes de salir cuando la profesora ya había salido del aula, cogió su carpeta y girando rápidamente golpeo a Renji con ella en la cara.

– ¡Y no vuelvas a pedirme chorradas! . ¡Imbecil! – le gritó antes de salir airada.

Una vez en la calle se calmo un poco. ¡Ese idiota!. ¿Quién se creía que era? . ¿Quién? . ¡De donde se ha caído ese tío!

– ¡Tatsuki-chaan! – Orihime le tocó suavemente la espalda.

– ¡Orihime! –Tatsuki olvidó su disputa al venirle a la mente sus problemas con sus amigos. - ¿Ya has terminado de hablar con tus amigos?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

– ¡Yup! – sonrió Orihime sin darse por enterada- ¿Y tú? . ¿Qué era esa cosa que tenías que hacer?

– MM, mañana te cuento. Tengo que ir a karate corriendo- explicó Tatsuki algo resentida – Por cierto, ese tío, Abarai es subnormal. No lo aguanto.

Diciendo eso, se fue corriendo.

* * *

* * *

Inoue Orihime se quedo quita mirando como si amiga iba desapareciendo en la lejanía. Su rostros, normalmente agradable y sonriente tomo un tinte de preocupación.

– ¿Entonces cual es el plan para derrotar a Aizen? – preguntó Ichigo frotándose las sienes y voz cansada.

El grupo al completo se encontraba en la tienda de Urahara discutiendo los detalles de su próxima batalla.

El instituto no era nada seguro para hablar de ello y si iban a tener que luchar era mejor que lo fuesen preparando no fuese a pillarles desprevenidos.

Urahara parecía algo fastidiado por ver su tienda llena de gente, pero como no quedaba más remedio les dejo pasar a su salita.

Ururu enseguida preparo té para todos y habían permanecido en un silencio incomodo, cada uno demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos, hasta que Ichigo había interrumpido con su pregunta.

Algo a lo que todos le estaban dando vueltas.

– Según el viejo Yama tenemos unos meses para prepararnos- Hitsugaya Toshiro se llevó la taza de te que estaba bebiendo a los labios y prosiguió con voz pausada – Lo mejor es estar preparados para lo que sea. Mientras estemos aquí nos ocuparemos de posibles ataques de Hollows o Arrankars, pero si queremos ganar tenemos, y debemos de hacernos mas fuertes. Si no… No tendremos muchas posibilidades.

Una verdad obvia, que dicha con tono solemne por el capitán del décimo escuadrón les golpeo a todos en la cara con fuerza.

La luminosa habitación volvió a quedar en un silencio.

– Bien – dijo finalmente Urahara, tras unos momentos de tensión – Entonces debemos centrarnos en eso. Por favor, pensad en que podéis mejorar y tomároslo en serio. A mi posiblemente se me ocurra alguna idea también así que lo discutiremos otra vez mañana.

Renji fue uno de los primeros en levantarse. No era una persona a la que le gustase estar en silencio indefinidamente. Era más bien un hombre de acción. Dame una pelea y me darás la vida. O algo así.

Tampoco es que se fuese a ir muy lejos, después de todo pasaría los próximos meses viviendo en la tienda. No es que se sintiese cómodo, no le gustaba nada el mundo mortal.

Al principio le había llamado la atención por la novedad, por curiosidad de conocer un ligar tan diferente, pero el llegar allí realmente… Había sido decepcionante. Tener que fingir delante de todos esos humanos, aguantar la incomodidad de su gigai…

– Este… ¿Abarai-kun?- La mano pequeña y de aspecto delicado de orihime tiro de su camiseta tratando de retenerle.

– ¿Si?

– Esto… ¿Has hecho algo para molestar a Tatsuki-chan? – pregunto con voz clara aunque aparentemente disgustada. – Al salir de clase parecía bastante molesta y te menciono – aclaró la jovencita con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

– ¡¿Qué dices!? – Replicó molesto – ¡Esa bruja ha osado pegarme!

No es como si le hubiese hecho daño, ni mucho menos, pero Renji se sentía herido en su orgullo. ¿Quién se creía esa humana para osar levantar la mano contra el? El fukutaichou del sexto escuadrón. Esa pequeña arpía… ¡Agh! Si hubiese podido le habría retorcido ese pequeño cuello y…

– Gomen ne, Abarai-kun, pero te pediría que no molestases a Tatsuki-chan¡Onegai shimasu! – Orihime le miro con los ojos serios y enormes y Renji se quedo un momento sin palabras. – ¡Tatsuki-chan es mi mejor amiga! – prosiguió la joven con fuego en los ojos- Ella… ella siempre me esta defendiendo contra todo y todos, y yo no permitiré que le hagas nada.

La joven hizo una inclinación, dándole a entender de que le respetaba, sabia que el era mas fuerte que ella, pero que se mantendría firme en lo que acababa de decir.

* * *

* * *

* * *

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? – El Taichou del décimo escuadrón se llevo las manos a la cabeza – ¿De verdad le dijiste eso a la mortal?

Renji tuvo la decencia de parecer algo avergonzado.

– Hitsugaya-taicho…- Matsumoto trato de intervenir en la bronca – Obviamente ha sido un malentendido. Abarai no esta acostumbrado a lidiar con humanos… Es obvio que la iba a cagar.

– ¡Eh! – Protestó el aludido. – ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que esa mujer-profesora quería que trabajásemos en equipo?

El joven de pelos plateados suspiro agotado.

– ¿Sentido común?- pregunto finalmente – Esto no es Soul Society, aquí no tienes un rango y desde luego no puedes ir dando órdenes prepotentes y fuera de lugar a tus "compañeros de clase".

– ¡Pero esa cría impertinente me ha pegado! – Protestó por undécima vez – ¡No pienso dejar que lo vuelva a hacer!

Se oyeron varios suspiros en la habitación, pero a Renji le daba igual. Quizás si se entretenía molestando a esa pequeña bruja el tiempo en la tierra se le haría más ameno.

Esa cría se iba a enterar de lo que era meterse con un Shinigami.

Una sonrisa empezó a asomarse en sus labios.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Glosario de términos japoneses:

Intento no meter muchos, ya que entiendo que hay gente que pueda no entenderlos y esta es la sección de español, pero hay algunos que se me escapan y ahí se quedan.

Tratare de mantenerlos escasos.

Gomen ne: Perdóname

Onegai: Por favor

Fukutaicho: Teniente, creo.

Taicho: Capitán

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Otra cosa, no se si estoy haciendo muy OOC a Renji. La verdad es que es el personaje sobre el que mas me cuesta escribir. A Tatsuki creo que la tengo mas o menos bien situada, pero no se si estoy haciendo a Renji demasiado… raro. La verdad es que me basaba más bien en el Renji que aparece por primera vez para llevarse a Rukia con Byakuya-sama. . Mas adelante creo que le haré un poquito más light…

* * *

_¡Comentarios, criticas y sugerencias son muy apreciados! _

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Gracias por los reviews! Espero que este capitulo os guste. Es un poco tenso y tiene mas angst del que a mi me gusta meter, pero creo que también tiene algún que otro punto de humor.

OOC: Out of character que actúa de una manera que no tiene nada que ver con su personalidad. Por ejemplo, si Chad se volviese de repente malvado y empezase a exterminar animalitos.

* * *

**Illusions of the soul**

* * *

_**Capitulo III: Rage**_

Cuando el día después del fatídico nuevo orden establecido en la clase, Tatsuki llegó a esta, se encontró con que su escritorio se había vuelto invisible. Eso, o que misteriosamente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Había vuelto a llegar tarde, y los culpables eran los dichosos sueños. Esta vez dos ojos grandes y de serpiente la observaban fijamente. Eran amarillentos, con pequeñas fisuras anaranjadas y brillaban con una intensidad maliciosa que rebosaba odio.

No decían nada. No pestañeaban, simplemente ocupaban toda su mente. No veía otra cosa. No pensaba en otra cosa. Los horribles ojos estaban fijos en su mente y habían permanecido así, molestándola hasta que se había levantado por la mañana, cansadísima y con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Al entrar en clase, pidió disculpas como se había vuelto una costumbre en los ultimos meses, y su profesora de Ciencias Sociales suspiro y apuntó algo en el libro de asistencias.

El problema es que cuando iba a sentarse en _su_ mesa, la que el día anterior había estado al lado de la de Abarai, esta había desaparecido por completo.

– ¿A que esperas, Arizawa-san? – Preguntó la profesora, que estaba de pies escribiendo algo en la pizarra – Siéntate y no interrumpas la clase. Es una falta de respeto inmensa hacia tus compañeros. Ya esta suficientemente mal que hayas vuelto a llegar tarde…

Renji estaba sentado cómodamente en su silla, echado para atrás y con las piernas estiradas. Una sonrisa de suficiencia estaba dibujada en su cara. Tatsuki sintió la irreprimible necesidad de meterle un dedo en el ojo para borrarle esa sonrisa molesta del rostro.

– Perdóneme entonces – protestó Tatsuki empezando a enfadarse- Pero como puede ver, no tengo ni silla, ni mesa.

La profesora, una mujer joven que rondaría la treintena, se dio la vuelta perpleja y se percato de que en efecto estas habían desaparecido, y no quedaba ninguna más disponible en el aula.

– ¿Alguien sabe donde esta la mesa de Arizawa-san? – preguntó con voz seria mirando a toda la clase – No me gustan un pelo este tipo de bromas, que sea la ultima vez que pasa – añadió al notar al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio que nadie respondía afirmativamente – Me parece muy infantil por vuestra parte gastar este tipo de bromas, no creáis que esto se va a quedar aquí. Trataremos este tema en clase de Tutoría.

Tatsuki apretó los puños con fuerza y si las miradas pudiesen matar Renji estaría muerto y enterrado. ¿Por qué sonreía el muy subnormal?

– Arizawa-san, baja a la secretaria y pídele por favor al bedel que te preste una mesa y una silla nuevas – ordenó la profesora bastante irritada.

Tatsuki se mordió la lengua para no soltar un improperio. Estaba convencida de la misteriosa desaparición de su mesa estaba estrechamente relacionada con el pelirrojo, pero no tenia manera alguna de probarlo.

Al salir de la clase se sentó en las escaleras un momento para ordenar sus ideas. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vulnerable? Después de todo era solo una estupida broma infantil que en otro momento hubiese pasado por alto.

La cuestión es que por la mañana se había levantado asustada.

Esos ojos que la observaban…

El cuerpo de la joven se estremeció.

* * *

** ABCDEFGHIJKLMÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

* * *

Entre las sombras dos ojos amarillentos observaban la escena. El dueño de estos orbes impíos estaba decepcionado y asqueado.

La humana era totalmente estupida. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta?

Estaba rodeada de poder, un poder totalmente diferente del de él, pero aun así un poder grandioso, electrizante y que hacia que su sangre helada se revolviese inquieta por todo su cuerpo.

Y sin embargo ella estaba ciega a ese poder. Ni siquiera con sus constantes esfuerzos por controlarla…

* * *

** ABCDEFGHIJKLMÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

* * *

– Arizawa…– Renji sonrió divertido – Sabia que eras rara, pero nunca pensé que serias una fetichista de mesas. Vamos, confiésamelo. ¿Dónde te la has llevado?

Tatsuki empezó a sentir, no por primera vez en la mañana como la vena de su sien se hinchaba.

Llevaba toda la hora aguantando los estupidos comentarios de Renji y su paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse.

– Abarai – la ira contenida en su voz era una advertencia bastante clara de que callase su gran bocaza y la dejase en paz – Un solo comentario mas… Y te juro que te voy a arrancar los testículos con un tenedor y después… después se los daré de comer a…

– MM, lo siento Arizawa – interrumpió Renji con aire indolente y voz susurrante, para que no les oyeran – Pero me sorprendes. Primero mesas y ahora una mórbida fascinación sobre mis partes nobles… Nadie lo diría.

Tatsuki giro la cara rápidamente, clavo sus ojos oscuros, que despedían chispas, en los burlones de el y estalló.

– ¡Vete a la mierda Abarai, y déjame en paz de una jodida vez!

– Ouch, Ouch. Me hieres con esas palabras tan duras– Renji se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo amago de arrancarse algo doloroso.

– Mira Abarai… No te aguanto más. ¡No te aguanto ni un momento más! – la joven se levantó de la mesa de manera amenazante para poder gritarle a gusto, sin darse cuenta de que toda la clase les estaba mirando con expresión fascinación.

El profesor de latín, que estaba escribiendo formas verbales en la pizarra, se giro desconcertado ante tanto barullo y al ver a Tatsuki levantada y mirando a Renji agresivamente frunció los labios en una mueca disgustaba. Odiaba los revuelos.

– Arizawa-san, haga el favor de sentarse y no interrumpir mis clases – pidió con un tono severo que no daba lugar a otras opciones.

– ¡NO ME DA LA GANA! – bramó la joven en un acceso de ira irracional.

Toda la clase se quedo muda.

– Arizawa-san – el profesor de latín estaba libido. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus labios eran una delgada línea de mal humor – Vaya a dirección en este mismo momento. No voy a permitir este tipo de comportamiento por parte de mis alumnos.

Tatsuki pareció a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente asintió y salio de la clase dando un gran portazo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Qué ostias le estaba ocurriendo?

Algo estaba mal. No era normal en ella tener reacciones tan estupidas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría gritar a un profesor?

Y sin embargo en ese momento su mente se había nublado por la ira, y una vocecilla muy en el fondo de su mente le decía que si, que estaba bien mostrar su ira. Que así demostraría su fuerza y su poder.

¿Qué tontería era esa?

El hecho de que Abarai estuviese comportándose de una forma totalmente insoportable no era motivo suficiente para un estallido de ese tipo. En toda su vida de estudiante jamás había tenido un problema con un profesor. Se sentía muy orgullosa de su autocontrol, de su afán por cumplir las normas establecidas.

Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar el faltar así a un profesor. ¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Por qué se había comportado así ante las burlas de Abarai?

Estaba decepcionada consigo misma. ¿Cómo pensaba quedar primera en el torneo de artes marciales de Japón si no era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos?

¿Qué diría su sensei si la hubiese visto¡Por Kami! Había estallado. Había estado a punto de tirarse encima de Abarai e intentar estrangularlo. En esos momentos su mente se había llenado de ira asesina e irracional.

Estaba perpleja.

Normalmente guardaba las peleas para las clases de artes marciales, no para el aula. No para su vida real. Era una persona equilibrada.

Algo semejante no podía haber pasado. No, se negaba a creerlo.

* * *

** ABCDEFGHIJKLMÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

* * *

Renji estaba aburrido. No, más bien estaba perplejo. Quizás era una mezcla, entre aburrimiento y un abanico de sentimientos contradictorios.

Su plan de molestar a Arizawa había empezado bien. Durante la noche había dejado su gigai durmiendo placidamente en el almacén de Urahara y se había acercado al instituto para hacer desaparecer el pupitre de la chica.

En un principio le había parecido una idea un poco infantil, pero había pensado que lo mejor era ir subiendo la maldad de sus bromas poco a poco. Empezaría con algo suave. Eso haría el juego mas divertido. Iría machacándola psicológicamente hasta hacerla explotar.

Arizawa había llegado tarde. Llevaba unos vaqueros anchos de aspecto avejentado y una camiseta ancha y grisácea que le quedaba demasiado grande. ¿Se había olvidado de ponerse el uniforme?

Le llamo la atención su aspecto cansado. Las profundas ojeras que estaban marcadas en su rostro pálido.

Y había un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Algo oscuro.

Su energía espiritual estaba en sus mínimos; Era casi imperceptible.

No sin sorprenderse, el Shinigami se había dado cuenta el día anterior que la joven poseía cierto grado de energía espiritual.

No era nada comparado con la inmensa fuerza de Ichigo, él después de todo era un caso especia y totalmente diferente, pero estaba por encima de la media humana y eso ya era decir mucho.

Los humanos, para los Shinigamis son meras carcasas que contienen un alma. Estas almas suelen ser frágiles, tienen un brillo traslucido que las hace únicas, eso si, pero no por ello dejan de ser delicadas.

Como pequeños filamentos de una tela de araña. Tiras de uno de ellos y la tela entera se deshace.

Los humanos que tiene algo más de energía espiritual brillan. No es algo visible, es algo que un shinigami puede sentir. Ichigo era como una estrella inmensa despidiendo energía. Como el sol.

Y Tatsuki el día anterior había brillado. Al encenderse su furia, al golpearle con aquella carpeta su energía se había disparado inesperadamente.

Por eso le había pillado desprevenido. Por eso no había parado su golpe. Su cerebro no había reaccionado con rapidez, no se lo había esperado.

Y tan rápido como había estallado, su energía había vuelto a disiparse y ocultarse dentro de su ser. Así de simple.

Renji bostezó. Las clases de los mortales eran más aburridas que las clases para convertirse en Shinigami y esas eran tremendamente aburridas.

Horas interminables de materias, idiomas, historia, matemáticas, ciencias… Nada que le interesase especialmente.

Tomaba notas de vez en cuando porque Hitsugaya que era el que ostentaba mayor rango en su pequeño grupo les había dicho que no sabían el tiempo que tendrían que permanecer en la ciudad de Karakura y que por ello debían adaptarse al máximo siguiendo sus rutinas y aparentando ser humanos normales.

Espero que con eso no quiera decir que tenga que sacar buenas notas, pensó Renji. Nunca le había gustado estudiar demasiado.

Ni a el ni al 99 por ciento de la población, supuso.

Prefería práctica sobre teoría mil veces.

Su mente volvió a vagar en dirección a los sucesos de la mañana.

Tenia que admitir que había acabado sintiéndose un poco mal después de ver lo exaltada que había acabado Arizawa.

Tampoco creía que lo que le había hecho mereciese tal respuesta.

Después de todo solo había sido una broma inocente y un par de comentarios que más que enfadarla tenían la función de chincharla un poco, porque en opinión del pelirrojo era demasiado estirada y arrogante.

Y ahora, en parte por su culpa estaba en problemas. Aunque no hubiese vivido mucho tiempo entre los humanos sabía que ir al despacho del director no podía ser nada bueno.

¿Pero quien le había mandado gritar así al viejo ese encargado de enseñarles palabras raras en un idioma muerto?

La joven, en opinión de Renji necesitaba autocontrol. Si estuviese en su escuadrón Byakuya-sama jamás permitiría una falta de respeto semejante, ni que ningún componente del escuadrón fuese tan inestable.

Byakuya-sama…

No había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que Ichigo le había vencido. Algo se había roto, o más bien algo se había despertado en su interior.

¿Sentimientos? Desde su confesión a Rukia, parecía un hombre nuevo. En teniente no sabía si esto era algo bueno o malo.

* * *

** ABCDEFGHIJKLMÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

* * *

La oficina de la directora era un lugar iluminado y ordenado, sin embargo en esos momentos, para Tatsuki era el lugar mas lóbrego y amenazador del mundo.

Las blancas paredes parecían cernirse sobre ella, la potente luz de las lámparas le recordaba a las luces con las que interrogaban a la gente en las películas policíacas. No se sorprendería si la directora se encendiese un puro, y echándole el apestoso humo en la cara empezase a hacerle preguntas.

– Arizawa-san, de verdad, un comportamiento así es totalmente inaceptable, sobre todo viniendo de alguien que es parte del Comité Disciplinario de Estudiantes – La voz de la directora era severa y tenía un timbre ronco, como si estuviese cansada de repetir las mismas charlas una y otra vez a los estudiantes incumplidores de normas. Hojeaba su expediente con una expresión de aburrida indiferencia y algo de irritación.

– Lo lamento mucho, de verdad – se disculpóla joven no sabiendo muy bien que decir. Era la primera vez que estaba en la oficina de la directora. – No se que me pasó, me pusieron muy nerviosa unos comentarios de Abarai y…

La directora le cortó con un gesto de la mano.

– No me ponga excusas Arizawa-san. Además de ser parte del comité veo que es la presidenta del club de artes marciales. Quiero recordarle que actos como el que usted ha cometido hoy podrían privarla de estos derechos.

Tatsuki bajo la cabeza desolada. ¿Le iban a prohibir ir al club de artes marciales?

¡No! Era lo único que le gustaba del instituto. Las artes marciales eran su vida.

– Lo lamento muchísimo – volvió a decir – Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

La directora, una mujer mayor, severa pero y con mirada de depredador asintió con la cabeza permitiendo que sus rizos canosos se moviesen libremente.

– Eso espero – dijo finalmente guardando el expediente de Tatsuki en un sobre – Pero no es suficiente, obviamente tienes problema de autocontrol, por lo que a partir de hoy acudirás al psicólogo del instituto hasta que él lo crea conveniente. Además, hoy mismo hablaré con tus padres sobre este incidente.

Tatsuki tragó saliva y asintió descorazonada. Lo que le faltaba, que su padre se enterase de algo así. La iban a castigar de por vida.

* * *

** ABCDEFGHIJKLMÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ **

* * *

Ichigo estaba preocupado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Tatsuki? La conocía desde que los dos tenían cuatro años, sabia que tenía mal carácter y que era impulsiva, pero jamás la había visto responder mal a un profesor. Nunca la había visto reaccionar así.

Las únicas veces que Tatsuki podía enfadarse era cuando alguien se metía con Orihime o con alguno de sus amigos o cuando pensaba que alguien estaba siendo injusto. La injusticia siempre había sido una cosa que sacada de quicio a la morena.

Era la hora del descanso, y la joven todavía no salía de la oficina de la directora.

– ¿Crees que la van a expulsar? – preguntó Orihime asustada.

Llevaba toda la mañana preocupada por su amiga. Ambos se habían quedado perplejos por la actitud de Tatsuki. No era normal en ella ser así.

¡Por Kami, si hasta era parte del comité disciplinario! No tenia sentido.

– A mi me parece genial lo que ha hecho – exclamó Ikkaku elevando el puño derecho – Yo también tenia ganas de decirle a ese viejo engendro que se fuese a tomar viento fresco.

– Eso esta fuera de cuestión – repuso Hitsugaya lanzándole una mirada asesina a Renji – No se que le has dicho, Abarai, pero recuerda la conversación que tuvimos ayer.

Orihime se giro y miro a Renji con mala cara también.

– No la he hecho nada – dijo el pelirrojo moviendo las manos exageradamente – De verdad.

– Tus "de verdad" ya me los se yo – gruñó Matsumoto – Mira que eres animal… A saber lo que le has dicho a la pobre chica…

– Da igual lo que le haya dicho – cortó Ichigo seguro de si mismo – Tatsuki es muy fuerte. La conozco mejor que a nadie y se que esa no es su forma de reaccionar ante los problemas. Cuando nosotros discutíamos de pequeños nunca lo hacíamos en clase, siempre esperábamos a salir a la calle para partirnos los morros.

El grupo se quedo en silencio. Los Shinigamis no sabían muy bien de que iba el asunto, excepto Renji que era en parte el causante y Hitsugaya que les había estado echando un ojo durante toda la clase para que Renji no volviese a meter la pata.

Matsumoto estaba aburrida. Llevaban un buen rato sentados delante de la puerta de dirección sin hacer nada.

De repente ésta se abrió y Tatsuki salió cabizbaja y con un tono verdoso en la cara.

– ¡Tatsuki-chan! – Orihime se levantó a toda velocidad y abrazó a su amiga. ¿Estas bien? Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Tatsuki asintió con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente.

– No se que me ha pasado, supongo que hoy no es mi día…

– ¡No digas chorradas, Arizawa! – Ichigo frunció el ceño enfadado –Esa actitud no es normal en ti. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa¡Tú no eres así!

Tatsuki volvió a sentir esa ira irreprimible, muy dentro de ella, clamando por salir. Era como un remolino de odio y fustracion, como si todas sus emociones negativas de despertasen a la vez y pugnasen por salir.

– ¡Y tu que sabrás! – Gritó apartándose de Orihime – No me vengáis ahora con que os preocupáis por mi, cuando me habéis estado dejando de lado desde el curso pasado. ¡Estoy harta de vosotros dos! Pensaba que erais mis amigos¿pero sabes? Creo que estaba equivocada. Igual lo de la mañana no ha sido lo mas inteligente, pero por lo menos me ha hecho darme cuenta de que sois unos falsos de mierda.

Tatsuki apartó a Ichigo de un violento empujón y salió disparada hacia la calle.

Ichigo no se movió. Se había quedado helado. Las palabras duras de su amiga habían dejado un regusto amargo en su boca

Orihime se llevo la mano a la cara y noto como una lágrima se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla.

Ambos tenían mucho en lo que pensar.

No se habían dado cuenta, no lo habían hecho queriendo, ni tratando de hacer daño, pero en efecto habían dejado de lado a Tatsuki.

Ella no formaba parte de su secreto, así que no podían ser sinceros con ella. Sus vidas eran muy complicadas, tenían luchas de vida o muerte todos los días, eso es algo que te cambia, que te une más a la gente que lo comparte contigo pero que te distancia del resto.

Poco a poco se habían distanciado, y hasta el momento en que habían notado el llanto en las palabras hirientes de Tatsuki no se habían dado cuenta de que algo así estaba pasando.

¿Tenían derecho a pedir explicaciones, si realmente la habían dejado de lado?

Dolía, pero la respuesta era no.

El contárselo todo también estaba fuera de lugar. Por mucho daño que pudiese sentir al sentirse apartada era mejor eso que el ser introducida a la fuerza en su mundo. Un mundo peligroso, de muerte y sufrimiento.

* * *

** ABCDEFGHIJKLMÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

* * *

– Bueno, Bueno¿Tatsuki-chan, verdad? – preguntó el hombre con voz suave y algo empalagosa.

Tatsuki asintió y se sentó donde el psicólogo le había indicado. La oficina no era muy grande pero estaba decorada de manera totalmente diferente al resto del instituto. Supuestamente para crear un ambiente mas confortable en el que los alumnos se sintiesen cómodos para hablar de sus problemas.

A Tatsuki le parecía sobrecargado y de mal gusto. El suelo tenia una moqueta marrón sucio, y las paredes estaban pintadas de granate con una infinidad de cuadros de animales muertos y artilugios extraños colgados por las paredes.

Tatsuki alzo una ceja al ver un tirachinas lacado y con inscripciones elficas colgado al lado de un horrible búho disecado.

La luz era amarilla y fuerte. Las persianas estaban totalmente cerradas, produciendo una extraña sensación de apresamiento en Tatsuki.

Por lo menos los asientos eran cómodos, anchos, y acolchados.

– ¿Cuándo cumples los dieciséis, querida? – preguntó el hombre mientras rellenaba una ficha de cartulina que supuestamente tendría los datos de la joven.

– El 16 de julio, señor – respondió la muchacha morena secamente.

Ya se esperaba que las visitas al psicólogo iban a ser una tortura.

Habían pasado tres largos días desde el estallido acaecido en la clase de latín.

Seguía sin dirigirles la palabra ni a Ichigo ni a Orihime y ellos a su vez no habían intentado hablar con ella, y respecto a Abarai, le había declarado la guerra fría.

A pesar de que se tenían que sentar el uno al lado del otro, siempre había un par de centímetros de separación entre las dos mesas y la joven se echaba exageradamente hacia el lado contrario en el que él estaba.

A sus comentarios mordaces había respondido con miradas frías y silenciosas, a sus risas con indiferencia y sus bromas con una peligrosa calma.

Trataba por todos los medios bloquearle y echarle fuera. Que no fuese capaz de infligir en ella ni una sola herida emocional más. No sabia porque conseguía alterarla tanto, apenas habían hablado y se conocían desde hacia menos de una semana.

La situación con Abarai, era para decirlo con pocas palabras extraña.

Tatsuki estaba tragando con sus tonterías sin decir nada porque se sentía confusa. Las cosas que le estaban pasando, una detrás de otra y rodas malas no la dejaban reaccionar, así que había tenido una seria charla con su cerebro y habían decidido esperar a estar mas calmada antes de planear una venganza, porque si, tenia muy claro que se iba a vengar de cada una de sus estupidas bromas.

Esperaba con ansias el día que pudiese patearle el culo en Educación Física. El simple hecho de imaginarlo era como un subidón de cafeína.

Le daría puñetazos hasta desfigurarle su fea cara y luego le agarraría de ese pelo ridículamente largo y estiraría y estiraría hasta estamparle contra una pared. Una vez en el suelo lo pisotearía y daría patadas como si se tratase de un saco de mierda.

Tatsuki suspiró feliz centrada en sus ensoñaciones.

– Oh, pero no me llames señor, jovencita, tu y yo vamos a ser buenos amigos y a llevarnos muy bien, ya lo veras. ¿Por qué no me llamas Akira?

Un leve tic en el ojo fue toda la respuesta que recibió el psicólogo, que tosiendo un par de veces prosiguió rellenando su ficha.

Los padres de Tatsuki habían montado una escena digna de un culebrón. Su madre estaba bastante decepcionada, pero lo que es su padre… digamos que "estar enfadado" es un eufemismo.

Estaba profundamente disgustado. Cuando llego a casa, esos tres días atrás sus padres la esperaban con expresiones mortalmente serias.

Se habían sentado todos en la cocina, y habían salido palabras duras de la boca de todos. Algunas cosas que Tatsuki prefería no recordar.

Su padre había sacado a relucir todos y cada uno de los defectos de Tatsuki, desde su falta de feminidad hasta sus obvies dignos de gente violenta. Su madre había tratado de apaciguarlo al ver como se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo, pero al final lo único que había logrado era que discutiesen ellos dos.

Su padre no podía comprender que había hecho mal para educar así a su hija. ¿En que momento le habían enseñado que gritar a un profesor era algo permitido? Durante toda la vida habían tratado de inculcarle valores de respeto y educación… Y tenían que recibir esa llamada insultante por parte de la propia directora del instituto. Que humillación.

Su padre opinaba que era todo culpa de Ichigo, que la influenciaba de manera negativa. Nunca habían aprobado su amistad con el extraño muchacho de pelo naranja y ahora se sentían más en su derecho para opinar sobre las amistades de su hija.

Tatsuki amargamente les había dicho que ya no tenían nada por que preocuparse ya que no se hablaban. Su padre había parecido ligeramente complacido, pero había proseguido su diatriba durante horas, hasta que Tatsuki pensó que le iban a sangrar los oídos.

– Bueno, Tatsuki-chan – dijo el infame psicólogo Akira- ¿Estas cómoda?

Tatsuki asintió poco convencida. Quería acabar cuanto antes con la sesión e irse a casa. No. A casa no. Al Dojo. Era el único sitio en el que se iba a sentir cómoda.

No le había mencionado nada a su sensei sobre la discusión con sus padres, pero se lo había notado igualmente.

Le había dicho que estaba desconcentrada a ratos y furiosa en otros y que eso no era nada bueno.

Dadas las circunstancias prefería que su sensei le llamase la atención a estar en casa, en donde el ambiente estaba tan cargado que echaba chispas.

– Háblame de lo que paso el otro día en clase. ¿Qué te hizo reaccionar así?

Tatsuki suspiro. La sesión iba a ser eterna.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde estaba desesperada por irse.

No le deseaba tan sufrimiento ni a su peor enemigo. Bueno, quizás a Abarai si.

– Ya veo, Tatsuki-chan¿Y no crees que el hecho de que tu padre tirase a Momo-chan a la basura pudo influir negativamente en vuestra relación?

– Era un koala de peluche… Estaba viejo. Supongo que me molesto que se deshiciera de el sin mi permiso, pero no creo que tenga mas relevancia – respondió Tatsuki agobiada.

Akira Watanabe era un hombre sádico. Durante los tres cuartos de hora que había durado la sesión había tratado por todos los medios de crear un vínculo entre su estallido del otro día y la relación con sus padres. Tatsuki estaba harta. ¿No se daba cuenta de que la culpa era de Abarai y no de su padre?

Las preguntas a cada una más ridículas, habían pasado de sus hábitos de higiene en casa a sus juguetes de la infancia.

Le había hecho un par de tests, con un montón de preguntas sin sentido y cada vez que respondía algo, Akira hacia un ruidillo "Aja" y apuntaba algo en su libreta con aires de intelectual.

– Bueno jovencita – Akira sonrió mostrando una larga fila de dientes grandes y blancos, que contrastaban con su cara regordeta y ojos pequeños dándole un aire caricaturesco – Por hoy es todo. Tenemos tres sesiones semanales, lunes, miércoles y viernes, todas a la misma hora, así que espero verte pasado mañana con mas ganas de hablar.

– Si señor…

– Akira, llámame Akira – le recordó él – Bueno, me gustaría que estos días realizases unos ejercicios de relajación que te he preparado. Están en esta cinta – dijo tendiéndole una vieja cinta de videocasete que tenia pinta de tener mil años y de estar regrabada infinidad de veces.

– De acuerdo, señor – musitó Tatsuki levantándose rápidamente.

– Akira…

* * *

** ABCDEFGHIJKLMÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ **

* * *

– ¡Ruge, Zabimaru! – Renji dio un salto limpio y atravesó con su espada al Hollow. Una vez liberada su adrenalina se sintió mucho mejor, mas vivo, mas alerta. La energía fluía por todo su ser haciéndole cosquillas en las puntas de los dedos.

El Hollow no había sido gran cosa, una criatura tonta y grande con forma de calamar gigante, pero servia igualmente para divertirse un rato.

Lo había sentido unos quince minutos antes, mientras paseaba por la ciudad curioseando el mundo humano.

Las cosas se habían vuelto muy tensas los últimos tres días. Ichigo y Orihime no estaban centrados y eso se notaba en las reuniones que tenían a diario en el almacén de Urahara.

Ambos estaban cabizbajos y estaba claro que se sentían culpables.

No habían dicho gran cosa en la reunión, y Urahara parecía ligeramente irritado por ello, a pesar de no demostrarlo abiertamente.

Al final no habían sacado nada en claro, y Matsumoto y Hitsugaya habían acabado discutiendo porque esta había faltado a la reunión del día anterior para irse a bailar con el camarero de la cafetería del instituto.

Ichigo y Orihime habían parecido ausentes y ni siquiera parecían haber notado la discusión entre el Taicho y su fukutaicho. Estaban como en su mundo.

Renji no sabia exactamente cual era su situación, así que no podía opinar, pero estar sentado esos tres días al lado de Arizawa había sido mortalmente aburrido.

Era como si el fuese una pared, o un objeto aun mas pequeño. Molestarla así no tenia gracia. Le irritaba que la joven hubiese cambiado sus planes de molestarla tan drásticamente.

No había manera humana posible de que le dirigiese la palabra y cada vez que la insultaba o molestaba de alguna manera innovadora, simplemente arqueaba una ceja y apretaba los labios.

Y hablando del rey de roma…

Casi como invocada por sus pensamientos Tatsuki apareció doblando la esquina de la calle.

Parecía molesta. Como aquel día que se le olvido el uniforme, iba vestida de una manera informal que rayaba la dejadez. Unos pantalones algo cortos y con algunos rotos y una camiseta roja y descolorida.

Llevaba algo en la mano y de vez en cuando lanzaba al objeto miradas de odio.

Renji se acerco a ella con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Ahora que estaba en su forma de Shinigami quizás tenia la oportunidad de gastarle una buena broma.

– Llámame Akira, llámame Akira – empezó a entonar burlonamente y para sus adentros – Será gilipollas… Que le llame Akira su madre… Estupido bastardo… Todo es culpa de ese idiota de Abarai…

Renji frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo que idiota?

¡Como osaba esa humana mortal e insignificante llamarle idiota!

¡A el¡A un teniente!

La única idiota era ella, sin lugar a dudas. Se estaba empezando a convencer de que era hora de hacerle pasar un mal rato para bajarle los humos.

De repente ella alzo la vista y se quedo parada de golpe. Mirando directamente hacia el. Pestañeo un par de veces y se froto los ojos con una mano. Sus grandes ojos marrones se habían abierto mas de la cuenta y miraban en su dirección con una mezcla de perplejidad e incredulidad.

Renji que estaba totalmente despreocupado en su forma espiritual, con su zampakutou todavía desenfundada y sus ropas habituales de Shinigami se quedo de piedra.

¿Le había visto? No podía ser…

¿O si? Después de todo ella tenia cierto poder espiritual.

Fueron unos instantes y Tatsuki sacudio la cabeza un par de veces como para olvidar algo.

– Empiezo a tener alucinaciones con ese estupido…- murmuro fastidiada y con el ceño fruncido – ¡Lo tengo hasta en la sopa¿Por qué no regresa por donde ha venido? Seguro que le echaron de su anterior instituto…

Renji que había estado conteniendo el aliento, lo soltó. Por un momento le había visto, pero parecía que solo habían sido unos instantes. ¿Cómo era posible?

Renji nunca había prestado demasiada atención en las clases de Shinigami cuando se trataban temas aburridos. Uno de ellos era las diferentes maneras en las que la energía espiritual puede manifestarse y sus efectos.

No recordaba haber leído nunca que se pudiese ver a un Shinigami a ratos. Extraño, cuando llegase a casa, bueno al almacén de Urahara lo consultaría.

Con curiosidad se acerco a ella, hasta que estaban andando a la par, y le paso varias veces la mano por delante de los ojos.

Nada, ni un pestañeo. Solo más protestas. Renji encantado de que la joven fuese uno de esos individuos que hablan solos consigo mismos y en voz alta decidió seguirla. Después de todo no tenia nada mejor que hacer. No sentía ningún Hollow más en la proximidad y la reunión de Shinigamis diaria hacia rato que había acabado.

En su opinión había sido una perdida de tiempo en la que no habían sacado mucho en claro, aunque el metomentodo de Urahara le había estado intentando convencer para que entrenase a Chad. Como si no tuviese cosas mejores que hacer. Lo mejor de la tarde había sido reírse del ligue de Matsumoto, un veinteañero tímido y con ojos de cachorro.

– Y si piensa que voy a escuchar esto lo tiene claro- Tatsuki había seguido murmurando por lo bajo – Seguro que tiene mensajes subliminales o algo así… Y ese Abarai… Es como una plaga. Juraría haberle visto… Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Igual tienen razón todos y necesito esas sesiones con "Akira".

¿Quién seria el tal Akira? Renji trato de recordar los nombres de la gente de clase, Akira era un nombre muy común, pero no le venia ninguno a la mente. Fuese quien fuese parecía a punto de superar su puesto en la lista negra de Tatsuki.

La joven aceleró el paso. La sesión del psicólogo le había acortado bastante la tarde, ahora tendría que ir a la sesión de Karate de la noche, con lo que llegaría tarde a casa y su padre no estaría nada feliz.

Afortunadamente en la discusión de hacia tres días no la habían castigado sin su pasión, las artes marciales.

Aunque no estuviesen de acuerdo con su hobby, entendían que para ella era muy importante. Había sido un golpe muy duro para ella cuando se había roto el brazo antes de verano y no había podido ganar en la competición internacional. Había acabado segunda. Odiaba acabar segunda.

Sin embargo, a pesar de no prohibírselo si le habían advertido que si no modificaba su comportamiento inmediatamente no la dejarían competir más y se pasaría todas las tardes castigada en casa hasta que se le pasase la tontería.

Tatsuki sentía escalofríos solo de pensar que la pudiesen castigar sin las artes marciales. Se volvería loca, completamente loca y desquiciada. ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si no puedes hacerte más fuerte?

Su mal humor se disipo al llegar al Dojo, y con una sonrisa en la cara abrió la puerta y entró.

Renji que la había estado siguiendo se debatía entre entrar a curiosear o no. Estaba a punto de decidirse por entrar y seguir su tarde de espionaje o posibles malas pasadas cuando su móvil sonó.

Era Ikkaku.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Gruñó molesto por la interrupción – ¿Qué¿Comida¡Ahora voy!

Nadie podía decir que Abarai Renji era una persona que fuese a rechazar un ofrecimiento que implicase una rica comida. No, señor. Y menos cuando el estupido de Urahara y su corte infernal parecían empeñados en matarle de hambre.

Era una lastima perder de vista a su desquiciada compañera de clase, pero los humanos pueden esperar y la comida era una prioridad.

De todas maneras había descubierto un par de cosas interesantes sobre Arizawa, siendo una que le había visto por unos instantes y la otra que sabia donde pasaba sus tardes.

¿Artes marciales, eh? Renji sonrió con ironía. Ya se había imaginado que a la pequeña fiera le gustaba luchar.

Recordaría el camino al Dojo para otro día, podía ir a echarle un ojo y ver que tal lo hacia. Por supuesto, los humanos eran patéticos luchando, así que seria tan divertido como una de esas películas de humor a las que estaba aficionado Urahara.

Se reiría un montón al ver como la chica se esforzaba en dar un par de golpes débiles y poco coordinados. Seguro que era muy torpe.

Por un momento las ganas de reírse un rato casi vencieron al hambre y se planteo seriamente el volver atrás a curiosear, quizás hasta podía darle un buen susto… Pero no, si llegaba tarde Ikkaku se lo iba a ventilar todo y no le dejaría ni las migas.

Y aunque se tratase de convencer a si mismo de que regresaba a casa solo por la comida, también quería investigar la razón por la cual Tatsuki le había logrado ver. No seria buena idea aparecer en el Dojo y que por alguna razón volviese a verle, eso podría causarle problemas.

Si la humana descubría que era un Shinigami seguramente tendría problemas con Hitsugaya y este seguramente lo reportaría a Soul Society… Renji se masajeo las sienes. Lo que le faltaba, una charla de Byakuya…

No, lo mejor era guardar las distancias hasta que estuviese seguro de todos los factores. Le preguntaría a Urahara, a cambio de respuestas quizás se plantearía el entrenar a Chad.

* * *

**¡Reviews Onegai!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

****

****

****

**Notas de autora:** ¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Eso va, por si a alguien no se lo he agradecido personalmente. Bueno, vuelvo a la carga con este fic. ¡No estaba olvidado ni mucho menos, eh? Y ahora que tengo las practicas de la uni, tendré mucho mas tiempo para escribir. ¡Cheers!

****

****

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez. A mi no me gusta hablar así… bueno, no mucho, pero Renji y Tatsuki son así, y er… hay que aguantarles. Ah, y posibles spoilers.

**ILLUSIONS OF THE SOUL**

**Capitulo IV: Gleaming Power**

- Abarai, deja de tocarme los cojones. No estoy de humor – gruñó Tatsuki lanzándole a Renji una encendida mirada de ira.

Estaba agotada. El entrenamiento del día anterior había sido mas duro de lo normal. Su sensei quería prepararla al máximo para el campeonato nacional y no tenían tiempo que perder. Si no fuera suficiente con llegar a casa casi cojeando y con todos los músculos doloridos, había vuelto a tener pesadillas.

Bueno, pesadilla. Los ojos amarillentos que no parpadeaban jamás mientras la observaban ininterrumpidamente. Escalofriante.

Y para colmo de males Abarai, con su feudo personal en su contra.

- Nunca lo estas – repuso él mirándola con aires de superioridad.

- ¡Porque estas cerca!

Renji frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. Tatsuki centró su vista en el profesor de filosofía tratando de prestarle atención.

Que aburrimiento. El pelirrojo bostezó sonoramente y se gano dos miradas de recriminación, una por parte del profesor y otra de Hitsugaya. Hmf.

Otro día más en el mundo mortal. Otro interminable y tedioso día en el que debería permanecer sentado lo que le parecía una eternidad de horas, y todo para seguir en su estupido papel.

Si por lo menos Tatsuki estuviese de humor para discutir…

Pero este no parecía ser el caso. La observó de reojo, tenia el pelo mas despeinado de lo normal y las ojeras bastante acentuadas. Verdaderamente parecía cansada.

Ahh, que se le va a hacer, espero poder eliminar algún hollow a la noche, pensó algo más animado.

Si la chiquilla no le presentaba batalla, y tenia tan mal aspecto no merecía perder su valioso tiempo de Shinigami en ella.

Alguien golpeó un par de veces en la puerta y la abrió seguidamente. Un hombrecillo entro, pidió disculpas por la intrusión y buscó con la mirada entre los alumnos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

- Ah, Tatsuki–chan. Ahí estas – la saludó agitando la mano. Tatsuki alzo la vista y frunció el ceño. No parecía muy feliz por la visita.

El hombrecillo, o criatura calva, como lo había apodado Renji, se acerco a donde ellos estaban y empezó a sacar un montón de papeles de su maletín.

- ¿Qué tal todo Tatsuki–chan¿Has escuchado esas maravillosas cintas que te deje?- le preguntó alegremente.

El rostro de la joven cambio de su tonalidad enfermizamente pálida a un color verdoso y cerró los ojos un momento, como pidiendo paciencia a algún ente superior.

- No. Respondió secamente – No puedo dormir con RUIDO.

Renji pensó que "la criatura" se enfadaría o mostraría algún tipo de reacción negativa ante una respuesta tan antipatica, pero simplemente sonrió y dejo el montón de papeles que cargaba encima de la mesa de Tatsuki.

Bueno, bueno, jovencita. Ya hablaremos de eso en nuestra siguiente sesión. ¡He pensado que iremos al parque Mori¿No te hace ilusión?

- ¿Cómo que al parque?- preguntó Tatsuki mostrando su desconfianza claramente.

- Si querida, es un nuevo tipo de terapia que estoy investigando. Pero no te preocupes que la lo hablaremos mejor. No quiero interrumpió tu apasionante clase de filosofía¡Ah Platón y la idea del bien!- el hombre parecía totalmente fuera de sus cabales, pensó Renji.

- Ya bueno – Tatsuki cruzó los brazos defensivamente. Obviamente se sentía expuesta. Los ojos de todos los de la clase estaban fijos en ella. Pronto empezarían a cuchichear.

- Bueno, te dejo estas hojitas para que las leas y las completes¿de acuerdo?

Tatsuki asintió con los labios apretados. Renji trato de leer lo que ponía en la primera hoja, pero solo le dio tiempo a leer algo sobre abrazar un árbol antes de que la muchacha los agarrarse bruscamente y los colocase en una carpeta.

El hombrecillo se despidió sonriente y salio con su andar saltarín.

* * *

A la noche, sentada a lo indio en su cama, Tatsuki tuvo escalofríos solo de recordar la visita del odiado psicólogo Akira, su humillante conversación y los posteriores murmullos, risitas y comentarios por parte de toda la clase.

Afortunadamente había sobrevivido el día sin más incidentes. Abarai se había mantenido alejado de ella, aparentemente ocupado con el resto de sus extraños amigos, Ichigo Orihime, Chad e Ishida.

Banda de cuchicheantes anormales come–bellotas.

La joven morena suspiró. Ser adolescente era un asco. Y tener problemas con los amigos era aun peor.

La miríada de hojas que Akira le había dado eran simplemente ridículas, llenas de textos risibles, ñoños y ejercicios que rayaban lo absurdo. Tatsuki no tenía intención alguna de completarlos.

¡Y si esa larva humanoide pensaba secuestrarla y llevarle a un parque para ser su conejillo de indias lo tenía muy claro¡Antes le patearía esa fea cara!

Rezongando y recapacitando cogio una de las hojas y se dispuso a rellenarla. Si no cumplía con lo del psicólogo, adiós a las artes marciales. Sus padres la castigarían para siempre y no volvería a ver la luz del sol hasta los treinta.

- Hmm, que estupidez, "ve a un espejo grande, ponte delante, examínate y habla contigo misma.

No pudo evitar reírse de tal tonteria pero decidida a cumplir, abrió su armario de la ropa y se sentó delante del espejo.

Se vio así misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Así es como la veían los demás?

Una joven pálida, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto. Sus ojos oscuros estaban enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, y las marcadas ojeras le daban aspecto de koala disfuncional.

Llevaba una camiseta negra, ancha y confortable de _Linkin Park_ y unas braguitas de algodón blanco. Sus bazos y piernas estaban marcados de incontables moratones que abarcaban un espectro de color que iba desde el morado al amarillo. Debajo de los moratones se podían vislumbrar algunas cicatrices blanqueadas y desvaídas. Cada una con una historia.

Las uñas cortas y semi–mordidas, los nudillos despellejados. El pelo alborotado y demasiado largo para su gusto. ¿Cuándo le había crecido tanto? Se le estaba empezando a meter en los ojos. ¿Y eso eran reflejos azules? Tatsuki frunció aun más el ceño. Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a tener su pelo reflejos azules?

- Esto es un asco – masculló – ¿De que quiere que hable conmigo misma?

Su imagen en el espejo pareció sonreírle burlonamente, y agotada mentalmente decidió irse a dormir. Si tenía suerte, las pesadillas la dejarían tranquila y podría descansar bien de una vez.

* * *

_Volaba. El viento le golpeaba en la cara con fuerza, cortante, pero no le importaba. La sensación de libertad era demasiado intensa como para preocuparse por nimiedades como el dolor._

_A su alrededor todo parecía moverse muy deprisa. Enormes y nevadas montañas cuyos picos parecían rasgar el cielo, cúmulos de inmensas nubes algodonosas y el sol del mediodía acariciando su piel con fuerza._

_Tatsuki soltó una carcajada. Volar era exhilarante. Algo único, bello y a la vez terrorífico._

_Su dragón estaba feliz también. Lo sentía por el vínculo. Se avecinaban nuevas batallas, glorias que añadir a su creciente lista._

_- Ah, veo que estas despertando- comentó con su voz rugiente y metálica._

_- ¿Despertando?- preguntó Tatsuki confusa– ¿De que hablas? Llevo despierta mucho rato. Aunque confié en ti, amigo mío, no me fiaría de quedarme dormida en tu lomo. Quien sabe que podrías idear para entretener ese perverso sentido del humor tuyo._

_- Issaah. Todavía no lo comprendes, pero pronto lo harás._

_El dragón emitió un rugido, que Tatsuki tradujo como una risa, y se lanzo en picado hacia abajo. Mucho verde ¿árboles? Demasiado deprisa. ¡Se iban a estrellar!_

Tatsuki se despertó.

* * *

La discusión llevaba varios días empezada, pero no parecía llegar a ninguna conclusión.

- No lo puedo soportar– dijo Orihime clavando sus grandes ojos en Ichigo, que estaba sentado en una silla a su derecha con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

- Es lo mejor para ella– repitió Ichigo– ¿Quieres que Tatsuki tenga que vivir en peligro constante como nosotros? Déjala vivir una vida normal. Se que ahora duele. A mi, a ti, y a ella, pero meterla en esto seria egoísta.

– Lo se, pero se me parte el corazón cada vez que la miro. No me dirige la palabra y sus ojos están llenos de rencor y tristeza– Orihime estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Renji sintió pena por ella. – Y encima tiene que aguantar a ese horrible psicólogo.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada.

- Parecía que iba a matarlo. En serio, esa mirada… ¡Daba miedo!

- ¿Qué es un psicólogo?- preguntó Renji con curiosidad. Necesitaba toda la información posible si quería ganar a Arizawa en su lucha de voluntades.

- Mm, veras, es una persona, experta en temas relacionados con la mente, los comportamientos humanos y sus problemas. O algo así – explicó Orihime– Es el castigo de Tatsuki–chan por gritarle el otro día a Michiru–sensei en clase.Y Conociéndola tiene que fastidiarle bastante.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo tendrá que ir Arizawa a el psicólogo ese?- Renji estaba encantado con la situación, ya que el hombrecillo parecía sacarla de sus casillas, pero por otra parte, la quería solo para él. Para hacerle la vida imposible claro.

- No mucho tiempo, me imagino– replicó Ichigo– Hablaran un par de semanas y seguramente la dejara marchar.

* * *

Tatsuki se sentía genial. No solo no había tenido pesadillas, si no que había despertado totalmente descansada y llena de energía.

No se acordaba muy bien de lo que había soñado. Algo que ver con un inmenso dragón y con ¡Volar!

- Oi, Abarai¿Dispuesto a que te patee el culo en clase de EF?

Renji, que ya se había acostumbrado a su apatía y aparente guerra fría, enarco una ceja, sorprendido.

- Pff, como si una muñequita como tu pudiese hacerme algo– comentó Renji siendo totalmente sincero, en lo que al él se refería los humanos eran patéticamente débiles.

- ¿A quien llamas muñequita¡Tu eres el único que parece una nenita, con esas greñas largas que llevas– repuso Tatsuki indignada.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose enfadados y apenas se dirigieron la palabra en todo lo que quedó de día, a excepción de algun insulto ocasional.

A última hora, sin embargo, tuvieron que ceder, puesto que tenían un trabajo de ciencias que hacer en conjunto y quisieran o no tenían que quedar y hacerlo.

Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo a la tarde, y las bibliotecas están a rebosar, así que podemos quedar en el "Dusted Gnome" que tienen wi–fi y buscar la información con mi portátil.

Tatsuki se levantó de la silla, se cruzó de brazos y miro expectante a Renji que como siempre estaba apoyado contra la pared con expresión aburrida.

- ¿Dónde esta el Dusted Gnomo ese?

- ¿Tengo cara de mapa, o que¡Pregunta por ahí y búscate la vida!

* * *

**Notas finales:** Yai, yai. Me encantan estos dos discutiendo. Son como e perro y el gato. En fin, ya tengo un par de páginas del siguiente cap escritas, y las cosas se ponen interesantes.

**¡Reviews onegai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! A los que me habéis dejado el email o estabais logeadas os he respondido, al resto, pues muchas gracias igualmente. Me alegra mucho que en general os este gustando esta historia, y que veáis como yo las grandes posibilidades que tiene esta pareja. Bueno, como prometí he actualizado de manera supersónica… Así que disfrutad del capi.

Por cierto, el teclado de mi portátil anda un poco mal, y las eses a veces no se escriben, he tratado de corregir todas las erratas, pero puede que me haya dejado alguno.

* * *

**ILLUSIONS OF THE SOUL**

* * *

**Capitulo V: Pure Pain**

* * *

El _Dusted Gnome_ era una cafetería grande, de dos plantas. Todo era cristal y motivos fantásticos. Murales de unicornios, dragones y elfos se entremezclaban con estatuas de sátiros, sirenas y hadas. Había bastante gente sentada en las mesas redondas con forma de tocón de árbol, pero la energía espiritual de Tatsuki era inconfundible y provenía del piso de arriba.

Renji le había dado muchas vueltas al tema, quizás se estaba obsesionado, pero es que no llegaba a una conclusión clara acerca de porque Tatsuki había logrado verle, aunque solo fuese por unos instantes en su forma de Shinigami.

La energía espiritual de la joven era algo extraña. Tenía sus más y sus menos y a pesar de no despedir un poder excesivo ni fuera de lo normal a veces brillaba leve e imperceptiblemente de color azul.

Ese día su fuerza espiritual era especialmente potente. Renji la había sentido antes de que entrase en la clase y se había sorprendido al verla sonriente y en plena forma.

Llevaba el uniforme impecable, el pelo despeinado como siempre y los ojos brillantes. Las ojeras habían desaparecido por completo.

Renji se alegraba por ella, claro, no era saludable estar todo el día ojeroso, pero había algo inusual. Su extraña aura azul se extendía en pequeños hilos ondulante de luz. Y brillaba con más fuerza de lo habitual. Era un azul eléctrico, potente y entremezclado con blanco.

Algunos humanos tenían auras de colores, sobre todo cuando sentían alguna emoción fuerte, pero normalmente no era este el caso y cuando brillaban el color era mate y mucho más suave.

Tatsuki era azul y potente. Y todos lo shinigamis que estaban en la habitación se dieron cuenta, todos los pertenecientes a soul society, por lo menos.

¿Seria por eso que le había vito aquel día? Pero no recordaba que su aura fuese especialmente azul aquel día… ¡Agh! Si seguía dándole vueltas se iba a volver loco.

– A–ba–rai– Saludó Tatsuki desde su mesa. Renji se acerco con paso ligero. Estaba bebiendo café espumoso y escribiendo algo en un cuaderno de anillas. Probablemente algo relacionado con el trabajo de ciencias.

- Te veo muy energética, Arizawa– comentó el shinigami para ver si despertaba algún tipo de reacción que le indicase si estaba pasando algo inusual con la chica.

- Será el café. Aquí lo ponen bastante cargado – repuso la chica dando un largo sorbo y cerrando lo ojo como si se tratase de una bebida celestial.

Renji se encogió de hombros. Seguramente no seria nada importante, después de todo, aunque seria buena idea vigilarla de cerca, por si las moscas.

Se sentó a su lado, dejando un buen espacio de separación entre ambos y se quedo mirando la pantalla del portátil, repentinamente cauto.

- ¿De que va el trabajo este?- preguntó

Tatsuki lo miro con incredulidad.

- Oi, Abarai, llevamos toda las semana escuchando lo que tenemos que hacer en el trabajo… ¿Es que estas en las nubes de Marte o que?

- ¿Y que si lo estoy?- Renji alzo la barbilla y miro hacia otro lado, visiblemente molesto – De todas formas esas clases no sirven para nada.

- Típica manera de pensar de un crío inmaduro – resopló la joven mordiéndose la uña del pulgar derecho, como hacia siempre que algo la irritaba.- Claro que las clases son importantes. ¿Qué clase de trabajo piensas tener sin una buena educación? Bah, pero que digo, seguramente serás un delincuente – la joven sonrió para si mientras a Renji se le iba cambiando expresión de indiferencia por una de ira – No esta bien robar los bolsos de las viejecitas para pagar tus vicios…

- ¡Cierra el pico! No sabes nada – Renji empezó a ponerse realmente furioso. Casi sin darse cuenta, su mano salió disparada y agarró a Tatsuki por el cuello de la camiseta.

Esta, rápidamente agarro su muñeca y presiono con fuerza para liberarse.

Sus ojos brillaban con desafío. Renji entrecerró los ojos, con rabia, pero finalmente la soltó y ella a su vez liberó su muñeca.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme Abarai – le espetó con rabia en la voz.

Renji apretó los puños. Es humana. Tranquilízate. Es humana y encima una chica. Un solo golpe tuyo podría matarla. Tranquilízate. No pierdas la compostura.

¡Aghhh¿Por qué tenia que ser tan jodidamente altiva y cabezota?

Obviamente ella no podía saber que sus palabras habían acertado muy cerca de casa.

Habiendo vivido en la peor y más pobre zona del Rukongai, durante muchos años había tenido que soportar la humillación de ese tipo de comentarios. Desde que entro en las filas de los shinigami sin embargo, nadie había osado faltarle así el respeto.

Entonces no hables de lo que no entiendes – gruñó aun furibundo.

Tatsuki se encogió de hombros y volvió a fijar su atención en el portátil.

Trabajaron en silencio durante unas dos horas. Tatsuki se pidió otro café, mientras que Renji, cauto con las bebidas mortales, solo bebió agua.

Mientras estaban callados y centrados en algo casi podían olvidar que se detestaban.

Tatsuki tenía que sacar buenas notas si quería tener contentos a sus padres, y Renji tenía que cumplir con su papel en la misión.

Si ello implicaba trabajar con el enemigo, así seria. Y así siguieron hasta que en un momento dado, solo el timbre de un móvil.

Renji enseguida se llevo la mano al bolsillo. ¿Algún hollow por los alrededores¿Problemas con los Arrankars?

Resultó ser el teléfono móvil de Tatsuki. Esta miro la pequeña pantalla digital y suspiró.

¿Si? Ah, hola papá – su voz sonó cauta – No, estoy haciendo un trabajo de clase con un compañero. No, no es Ichigo…

- ¿¡Eh?!- exclamó anonadada – ¿Cómo que os vais¿Adonde os vais¿Os vais sin mí?

Renji soltó una carcajada al oír la indignación en la voz de la joven. Esta le fulminó con la mirada y trato de darle una patada en la espinilla. Rápida, pensó Renji para si, pero nada en comparación con mi velocidad.

Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo aparto su pierna. Si Tatsuki estaba sorprendida, no lo demostró.

- Oh¿Y cuando volveréis?- preguntó ya mas tranquila – Vaya, eso es bastante tiempo. No, no te preocupes – frunció el ceño – No, no hace falta, supongo que me las arreglare para cocinar algo.

Hubo una pausa de incomodo silencio y la conversación siguió.

– Aja, Ok. ¡Papa! No seas pesado – masculló bajando la voz y sonrojándose – vale, pues llamadme cuando lleguéis a Ámsterdam. Si, Ja ne!

Tatsuki cerró su móvil y se quedo con la mirada perdida unos instantes.

- ¿Papi?- preguntó Renji con sorna – ¿Deja solito a su bebe sonrojado y regordete?

- ¡ABARAI!- Tatsuki se volvió hacia el furiosa – ¡Piérdete! Y no te encuentres si es posible. Me largo.

* * *

Cuando llego a casa esta ya estaba vacía. Había una nota pegada en la nevera con un cacho de celo, en la que estaban escritas unas instrucciones acerca de la comida que había, el dinero, el funcionamiento de la lavadora y los horarios.

Su padre le había dicho que había habido una crisis en una sucursal de la empresa en la que trabajaba y que le habían pedido que fuese a solucionarlo. El y su madre estarían fuera un par de semanas.

Seria raro. Sus padres no se iban casi nunca de casa y Tatsuki estaba acostumbrada a verles todos los días. Les echaría de menos, pero bueno, también tenia su lado bueno, dos semanas en las que no le echarían la bronca por llegar tarde de kárate.

Tatsuki sonrió ampliamente. Sola también se lo podía pasar genial. Ver la televisión en el salón hasta las tantas de la madrugada, desayunar chocolate caliente al mediodía, darse baños de espuma con las sales aromáticas de su madre, jugar a boxeo con la almohada de plumas de su padre…

Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Mucho mas animada, ahora que había visto el lado bueno de la marcha de sus padres, decidió darse una ducha y luego ponerse a revisar el trabajo de ciencias. Puso algo de música para que la casa no pareciese tan silenciosa, y metió las sobras del pollo del mediodía en el microondas.

Tarareando la canción que sonaba, se desnudó y entró en la ducha.

Abrió el grifo y el agua fría empezó a caer, la joven espero hasta que se calentó un poco y entro dentro.

Al principio no notó nada, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de relajarse, sin embargo pronto los abrió al notar un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

Desorientada y rápidamente mareada se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba temblando y su piel echaba humo.

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado por una corriente. Empezó a temblar más fuerte, espasmódicamente.

¿Cómo es posible? Fue lo único que pudo pensar. ¡Se estaba electrocutando! Las manos se le arquearon como garras y noto como caía al suelo y se golpeaba la cabeza contra el cristal de la ducha.

Los ojos le ardían y sintió un líquido caliente resbalándole por los oídos. ¿Sangre? No podía pensar. El dolor era demasiado intenso. Miles de agujas clavándose en cada poro de su piel.

Noto que su cerebro parecía a punto de explotar y entonces perdió el sentido.

* * *

– _Lo siento._

_- Lo se – respondió sin darle demasiada importancia._

_Estaban en su caverna. Una inmensa gruta, cuyos pasadizos laberínticos eran la pesadilla de quienes osaban penetrar en su guarida sin permiso._

_- Espera – murmuró Tatsuki – ¿Por qué lo se¿Por qué creo que te conozco?_

_El dragón soltó un bufido disgustado._

_- Quizás, porque me conoces, Issaah. No soy una amenaza para ti, a pesar de tu patética forma… humana._

_Tatsuki se levanto del suelo y parpadeo un par de veces con extrañeza._

_Estaba completamente cubierta de lo que parecía una armadura de pequeñas escamas azules metálicas. Sus uñas normalmente rosadas y mordidas, eran largas garras afiladas y de color negro._

_Tatsuki sintió un miedo repentino de mirarse al espejo y descubrir que tenia cuernos o algo parecido… ¿De que se conocían ese ser y ella? No podía recordarlo._

– _¿Por qué me llamas Issaah? Oí eso en un sueño… ¡Espera! Eras tú. El de los malvados ojos amarillos._

_El dragón soltó una carcajada que retumbo por toda la cueva._

_- Issaah eres tú y los de tu clase. Es un término en mi lengua, que significa el que cabalga en el alma del dragón._

_- Esto es un sueño – Tatsuki se froto lo ojos y se pellizco el brazo para comprobar que estaba despierta._

_- Algo así – corroboró el dragón agachando su inmensa cabeza hasta donde estaba ella y guiñándole un ojo… ¡De manera horizontal!_

_- Pero… no entiendo, estaba en la ducha y de repente el dolor… – Tatsuki tembló al recordarlo._

_- Si, por eso te he dicho que lo siento. Ha sido mi culpa. Soy un dragón eléctrico, pero tu cuerpo es humano… una mala combinación cuando lo mezclas con agua. No volverá a pasar una vez hayamos emergido juntos._

_Tatsuki negó con la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loca, esa era la única explicación. O igual era el shock tras haberse electrocutado, quien sabe._

_La cosa es que estaba en medio de una cueva oscura y fría hablando con un enorme dragón. ¡Un dragón! Los dragones no existen… Igual necesitaba un psicólogo de verdad, no era normal tener alucinaciones tan vividas._

_Ósea, esto no es un sueño, pero es una ¿alucinación?- murmuró para si arqueando una ceja._

- "_Esto" es el lugar donde descansa mi esencia. Realmente esta dentro de ti. Yo siempre he estado dentro de ti, a veces dormitado, otras observando._

* * *

**Notas finales**: Tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena es que ya tengo el capitulo siguiente escrito en un cuaderno, la mala que me van a poner delante en la clase donde hago las practicas y ya no voy a poder escribir de extranjis. En fin.

**_¡Comentarios, sugerencias, globos de agua y paranoias varias son muy bien recibidas!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

* * *

La oscuridad se abría y dejaba paso a remolinos de luz que ondulaban y giraban al son de una música que parecía hecha de colores en vez de notas. Entre el azul, el negro y el blanco intenso un chispazo de dolor la hizo abrir los ojos. Todo estaba borroso. Se llevo una mano a los ojos y al frotarlos se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar.

La ducha. El electroshock. La sangre. El dolor.

Tatsuki se incorporo rápidamente y sintió nauseas. Sus sienes palpitaban como si fuesen a explotar de la presión y con cada pestañeo una nueva ráfaga de dolor parecía inyectarse directamente en su cerebro.

- No te recomiendo que vuelvas a hacer eso, Issaah. Al menos hasta dentro de un par de horas. Tuve que usar un porcentaje alto de tu esencia para separarme de ti y crear este cuerpo para contener mi verdadera forma.

La joven se volvió a dejar caer en lo que parecía ser su cama. Seguramente la voz tenia razón, después de todo siempre la tenia.

Unos minutos después sintió una mano fría alzándole la nuca y abrió los ojos. Agua fresca.

Curioso que hasta ese mismo momento no hubiese notado la sed que tenia. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y los notó secos y agrietados, con un ligero sabor metálico.

Se incorporó lentamente habiendo aprendido la lección anterior y bebió con algo de dificultad. La garganta le ardía como si estuviese enferma y no hubiese parado de toser en un mes, pero el agua fresca parecía asentarle el estomago y disminuir las nauseas.

Las manos que sostenían el vaso de cristal, eran pálidas y engañosamente delicadas, con unas uñas largas acabadas en punta del color azul eléctrico mas vibrante que la chica había visto nunca. Sus ojos se desviaron de la mano, hasta el brazo y finalmente el rostro del Dragón. Porque si, tenía la certeza de que era un dragón. No cualquier dragón, si no su Dragón.

Un rostro extremadamente pálido contrastaba fuertemente con sus otros rasgos. Ojos y cabello del mismo extraño azul que sus uñas. Un parpadeo y esos ojos se volvieron amarillos y terroríficos.

Otro y volvían a ser azules e igualmente terroríficos. ¿Un efecto óptico? Lo dudaba.

El dragón sonrió dejando al descubierto unos pequeños colmillos. No era una sonrisa amistosa ni agradable, pero la chica sabia dentro de sí que tampoco corría peligro. No demasiado, desde luego. No más que estando sola.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con voz rasposa y sintió su garganta protestar de dolor al pronunciar cada silaba.

La sonrisa del dragón se ensanchó.

- No hagas preguntas estúpidas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llegó puntual a clase. Había tenido tiempo para ducharse, peinarse y desayunar.

El día había amanecido soleado a pesar de la intensa tormenta eléctrica de la noche anterior.

Abrió el libro de matemáticas por la pagina en la que iban y sacando su cuaderno empezó a copiar los problemas con su caligrafía mas pulcra y prestando el máximo de atención. El motivo de ir a clase, era obviamente alcanzar un tipo de perfección intelectual. No había lugar para la mediocridad.

Ni siquiera los comentarios estúpidos de Abarai la hicieron apartar la vista de su trabajo. No podía permitirse ser menos que la mejor. No podía defraudarle a ÉL.

Tatsuki se mordió el labio cuando por un instante se le pasó la cabeza que no sabía quién era él. Obviamente se estaba esforzando tanto para… bueno, para sacar buenas notas.

Y tenía que regresar pronto a casa. Cuanto antes mejor.

La primera vez que le dirigió la palabra a Renji en todo el día fue a tercera hora, cuando tenían que trabajar juntos en el proyecto de ciencias, y aun así jamás le miro directamente a los ojos, porque la vocecita de Él, o quizá alguna otra le estaba murmurando que no lo hiciera, y él siempre tiene razón. Siempre había cuidado de Tatsuki, siempre la había protegido.

- Imprimí toda la información que encontramos ayer. Son cincuenta folios más o menos- explicó la chica mordiéndose una uña distraídamente mientras separaba los folios en dos montones - Ahora tenemos que eliminar todo lo que sea irrelevante y esquematizar el resto.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca con la que dejaba claro que para él las cincuenta hojas en si eran totalmente irrelevantes.

- ¿Ya has hablado con papi, Arisawa?- preguntó burlón. Prefería meterse con la chica mil veces… no, infinitas veces más que leer esos textos aburridos y sin sentido.

Tatsuki parpadeó y le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva. Sabía que Abarai estaba insultándola, pero de alguna manera era incapaz de hacer que esto la importase. Lo importante era volver a casa. Sacar buenas notas. Ser perfecta. No defraudarle.

Y sin embargo, había una pequeña parte dentro de ella que estaba totalmente confundida, una parte que le decía que tenía que recordar algo, algo importante. Si solo supiera el que…

Pero no, las palabras del estudiante nuevo, de Abarai Renji simplemente le producían indiferencia.

No sentía nada, absolutamente nada.

- Las llamadas internacionales son caras Abarai-san, pero he recibido un email esta mañana confirmándome que llegaron bien a su destino.

* * *

A la tarde, en la tienda de Urahara todos los humanos parecían coincidir en que algo raro pasaba con Tatsuki y que la culpa sin duda debería ser de Renji puesto que era con el único con el que estaba teniendo trato.

Urahara parecía aburrido pero bebía su te con toda la calma del mundo. El resto de Shinigamis simplemente tenían asuntos más importantes en los que pensar, pero era inevitable escuchar las voces airadas de Ichigo e Orihime elevándose sobre cualquier intento de conversación importante.

- Lo vuelvo a repetir. No tengo ni idea de que le pasa. Lo único que se es que sus padres están de viaje, y eso lo sé porque la llamaron ayer al móvil cuando estábamos haciendo el proyecto ese.

- Es absurdo. Conozco a los padres de Tatsuki, especialmente a su padre. Jamás la dejaría sola en casa y mucho menos dos semanas.

Orihime asintió. Si algo así pasara obviamente Tatsuki se quedaría con ella en casa.

Las veces que sus padres se habían tenido que ausentar por algún asunto de negocios siempre había sido así, y nunca por periodos de tiempo mayores a dos días. Desde luego, la karateka ya no les consideraba sus amigos, así que no querría ni oír hablar de pasar tiempo con ellos, y si embargo…

- Y su actitud- continuó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido - Era como si alguien estuviese andando sobre su tumba. Nunca la he visto tan inexpresiva. Está claro que algo le has dicho u hecho para que este así. Simplemente admítelo.

- Y yo te vuelvo a repetir que no.- contestó el Fukutaichou airadamente. Estaba cansándose de que le acusaran injustamente cuando por una vez estaba seguro que él no tenía nada que ver con lo que fuera que le pasase a la morena.

Es más, estaba parcialmente convencido que era un nuevo plan de la chica para molestarle. Simplemente necesitaba alguna prueba para demostrárselo al resto.

- ¿Podemos centrarnos en los asuntos que nos incumben?- les interrumpió Toushiro impaciente.- Creo que hay cosas más importantes en juego que vuestros dramas de instituto…

El Taichou obtuvo el silencio que esperaba y empezó a hablar de las ultimas noticias que tenían de la sociedad de almas. Al parecer la tormenta eléctrica de la noche anterior podría haber sido provocada por alguna abertura en el espacio-tiempo, lo cual podía significar que algún Arrankar estuviera en la ciudad.

Si así era sabia ocultar bien su reiatsu porque eran incapaces de localizarlo.

Mucho más tarde, cuando ya había anochecido por completo los tres volvieron a su discusión. Orihime preocupada les sugirió ir a visitar a Tatsuki a casa, quizá llevarla algo de cenar, aunque su sugerencia fue desestimada enseguida puesto que la morena no hablaba con ninguno de ellos y probablemente les lanzaría la comida a la cara.

- Esta bien- dijo Ichigo rascándose la nuca- Vamos a dejar mi cuerpo y el gigai e Renji aquí y vamos a ver si Tatsuki está bien sin que se entere. Inoue, si quieres quédate aquí y cuando volvamos te informaremos de lo que sea. Si no, vete a casa a descansar. Nuestros cuerpos estarán a salvo aquí.

- A no ser que a Urahara le dé por experimentar con ellos- gruñó Renji. No había probado bocado desde el mediodía, y el té que se habían tomado no había hecho nada para aliviar su apetito. Si se iban ahora estaba seguro de que cuando volviese no habría nada para cenar. Maldita Arisawa.

- Esta bien, pero… yo también quería ir- murmuro con los hombros hundidos y expresión triste.

- Inoue. Es mejor que no nos vea.

La joven asintió sin mucha convicción y despidió a los dos chicos, ahora con sus ropas de Shinigami.

Algo pasaba con su mejor amiga y la estaban dejando de lado. Quizá… quizá Tatsuki se había sentido igual.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach o de cualquier otra serie que pueda ser mencionada aquí me pertenecen.**

**Titulo: ILLUSIONS OF THE SOUL**

**Fandom: Bleach**

**Rating: NC13 (De momento)**

**Pareja: Tatsuki/Renji**

**Transicion**

Le dolía la cabeza como si le hubiesen estampado contra un muro de piedra. Blue se había reído de todo el asunto. Le parecía increíblemente gracioso.

En todos sus años de vida, la chica jamás se había sentido tan indefensa. El dragón, o Blue, como había empezado a llamarle se negaba a disculparse o a sentirse culpable por haberla zombificado durante todo el día.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había salido del instituto, hasta que su mente hizo clic, y sintió que esa tensión y ganas de satisfacerle a Él desaparecían y volvía a poder pensar normal. Las náuseas que había sentido después la habían hecho vomitar violentamente en medio de la calle.

Ahora estaba tumbada en su cama con un paño húmedo y frio cubriéndole los ojos, mientras su Dragón se paseaba impaciente por la habitación. Blue odiaba su forma humana, Tatsuki sabía que le producía claustrofobia, aunque por qué lo sabía, como otras muchas cosas que aparentemente sabía, no sabía porque las sabía.

Solo de pensarlo la jaqueca empeoraba. En cualquier caso, el dragón se merecía cualquier mal que le sobreviniese, por nimio e insignificante que fuera.

- Ha sido demasiado fácil,_ Issaah_.- había replicado el encogiéndose de hombros- Eres débil. Tu mente es débil. No me subestimes. Puede que yo sea tu Dragón, pero tú eres mi_ Issaah_. No esperes que te lo ponga fácil.

- ¿Fácil?- la chica resopló furiosa- ¿Tú crees que esto es fácil para mí? No puedes volver a hacer eso, maldita sea.

- Puedo y lo hare. Hazte más fuerte e impídemelo… si es que puedes.

- ¿Y cómo esperas que logre eso en 24 horas? ¿Y porque? ¿Por qué?- furiosa se quitó el trapo de encima de los ojos y lo tiró al suelo.

El dragón la miraba imperturbable.

- ¿Crees que es cuestión de tiempo,_ Issaah_? Llevo esperando a que despiertes una cantidad de tiempo tal que no es medible con el lenguaje humano que tú conoces. He tenido que soportar el tedio de miles de vidas en diferentes planos de la realidad. He sido paciente… ¿Y todo para qué?

Tatsuki suspiró. Otra vez la misma historia. El dragón le hablaba de cosas, del pasado, de un pasado que no era realmente el suyo ni podía recordar. El quid de la cuestión es que habían sido expulsados, de donde, no lo sabía exactamente, y las razones tampoco. Blue se había mostrado bastante reservado en cuanto a dar detalles importantes se trataba.

- Tienes que entenderlo. Yo no recuerdo esa vida de la que hablas, ni quiero hacerlo. ¡Esta es mi vida! No quiero irme a ningún lugar extraño contigo… Entiendo que extrañes tu hogar, pero este es el mío.

- Cambiaras de idea.

- No lo haré a no ser que vuelvas a usar tus horribles trucos de dominación mental, y aun así, no pienses que lo vas a volver a conseguir tan fácil. Me pillaste desprevenida.

El dragón bufó despectivamente y alzo las manos al cielo.

- Esta bien, _Issaah_. ¿Quieres tiempo? Te voy a dar tiempo.

Tatsuki abrió la boca para decirle que nuevamente no la escuchaba, que no era tiempo lo que pedía, si no que la dejase en paz, pero el dragón, le lanzó una mirada de odio con sus ojos amarillos y la volvió a hacer callar.

- Tienes un año para hacerte fuerte. Un año humano. Puedes usar mi fuerza y mis recursos, pero cuando pase el año vendrás conmigo. Para siempre.

Tatsuki tragó saliva, pero asintió. Un año era bastante tiempo. Seguro que en un año podía descubrir como burlar a Blue y salir del lio en el que estaba metida.

El dragón extendió su mano, pálida y de aspecto delicado y cuando uno de sus dedos rozo su frente todo fue oscuridad.

Tatsuki empezaba a odiar eso de perder el conocimiento.

Renji seguía a Ichigo sin decir nada. El shinigami sustituto sabia donde vivía Tatsuki, y el obviamente no así que se contentaba con ir un par de pasos detrás del muchacho.

- No me gusta nada esto.

Ichigo rompió el silencio y meneo la cabeza.

- Tatsuki y yo siempre hemos estado… unidos. Ella estaba antes que el resto.

Renji no dijo nada, pero comprendía muy bien los sentimientos de Ichigo. Él también tenía una persona especial que había estado siempre: Rukia.

Y él también había tenido que separarse de ella, e incluso ponerse en su contra. No había sido ni fácil ni agradable, pero ante todo era el fukutaicho del sexto escuadrón, y las reglas estaban para cumplirse.

¿Qué clase de ejemplo iba a dar a sus subalternos si el mismo, las pasaba por alto? No. Al final… al final había cambiado de idea y no se arrepentía de ello, no señor. ¿Pero qué haría Ichigo?

Los dos shinigamis continuaron caminado en silencio, cada uno centrado en sus propios pensamientos. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron al edificio de la joven.

Siguieron su energía espiritual hasta su dormitorio, y allí estaba, dormida plácidamente encima de su escritorio.

- Esta perfectamente.- comentó Renji encogiéndose de hombros.

- No es típico de Tatsuki quedarse dormida a media tarde.- Ichigo tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Estará cansada… después de todo hoy ha llegado puntual a las clases. Sería la primera vez desde que estoy aquí. ¿Qué más da? Está todo bien. No me apetece perder más el tiempo.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta medio molesto por haber sentido algo de preocupación por la morena. Estúpidos humanos y sus estúpidos melodramas…

Un rayo resonó en lo alto del cielo y seguidamente empezó a llover.


End file.
